What Camp: Part 2
"What Camp: Part 2" is the 2nd episode of Object Connects, and the second part of the first episode of the series. Since part 1 is focusing on introducing the viewers to the characters (now contestants), in part 2, they have to complete their first (or second) challenge. Cast Main Characters Yogurt Cup appears in this episode but he didn't speak. Minor/Guest Characters *Easter Egg from The Object Show Movie appears. Recommended Characters See this page instead. Deaths 1. Key Chain tries to get The Punchy Mangos' boat by swimming, but he drowns in the lake instead. 2. Both Slimey and Toothbrush got killed by a shark. 3. Both Slimey and Toothbrush got killed by a shark again. 4. Candle, Crane Flower, and Vanilla are presumably drown. 5. Walky Talky grabs one of the treasure chests, but only get killed by a shark. Votes Who would you vote for? Who would you vote for? Candle Walky Talky Crane Flower Vanilla Slimey Toothbrush Reason Why People Voted For This Contestant * Walky Talky's Reason: Candle was a bad teammate. * Slimey's Reason: Walky Talky is Slimey's friend, so he voted for Candle. Slimey wanted to vote for the same person as Walky Talky. * Crane Flower's Reason: Flashlight told her to vote Candle. * Vanilla's Reason: Flashlight told her to vote Candle. * Candle's Reason: Walky Talky stole her job. * Toothbrush's Reason: Crane Flower was annoying. Trivia *Part 2 takes place an hour after the first part. *Bocce Ball, Cassette Tape, Cotton Candy, and Flashlight got new bodies in this episode. *This is the first time we see Candle, Stampy, Sundae, and Walky Talky use the confessinal booth. *CappuccinoCafe (or Aishling), returns to provide the voice as Candle in this episode. *This length of this episode is a half less than the last video. *DeeandEd wasn't able to voice as Quince on time, so his lines have to be short, some scenes and lines for other contestants have to be changed, and his dialogue from the last video has to be reused. **As a result; he reduces to say only three lines, two of which he said twice. *Key Chain is the first contestant to die. *Jack can now recover everyone who had been killed or died, much like MePhone4 from Inanimate Insanity. **He can only recover two people at the time, and they had to be on the same team. ***However, there are some occasions where Jack recovers one member from a team while the other is still alive. *The shark is the first animal to appear in Object Connects. **The cow on the island makes an appearance in this episode too. *The pictures from the first part appear when Cassette Tape starts talking. *Walky Talky stops Candle to check if the boat they're in has bombs or weapons. *The Punchy Mangoes, The Noisy Gooseberries, and The Sneezy Oranges are the only ones to ride on other teams' boat. **However, The Noisy Gooseberries are the only one to ride on three boats. *This is the first time where we see Vanilla in her normal form in the boat. **However, this is also the first time we see Mighty used Vanilla's voice while in the boat. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1